


Look at How My Tears Ricochet

by OfTheDirewolves



Category: The Magicians (TV)
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst with a Happy Ending, Fanvids, M/M, You Decide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:54:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26664004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OfTheDirewolves/pseuds/OfTheDirewolves
Summary: Done for the "A Million Little Things" Folklore Event over on Queliot-Events
Relationships: Quentin Coldwater/Eliot Waugh
Comments: 3
Kudos: 8
Collections: A Million Little Times





	Look at How My Tears Ricochet

**Author's Note:**

> Done for the "A Million Little Things" Folklore Event over on Queliot-Events

[Youtube Link](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IQUr8UPuDR4)

Set post s4, ~~mostly disregards season 5 because it’s ooc…~~

Eliot is not doing well, the love of his life is dead and no truly knows how to react. All he has is this all encompassing grief that is weighing him down. 

All he wants is to see Quentin again but all his spells keep failing. He’s losing hope by the hour. He tries to help with the current crisis but there’s just one problem, he keeps getting haunted by Quentin and all their moments. He keeps hearing his voice in his head.

Quentin killed himself and Penny was supposed to cross him over. Yet he’s still here — stuck in the ambient. Forced to watch how everyone moves on. He doesn’t know why he’s still here but he can’t seem to leave. He was supposed to have moved on… why is he still here. Why is he forced to watch the people he love without being able to talk to him.

The moon breaks and Eliot is the only one that can fix it but to do that he needs to break the loop he seems to have gotten stuck in. But what if he can use it to his advantage? Could he break the loop and get the man he loves back?

After all — it’s just a minor mending right? 

**Author's Note:**

> So after years I managed to finish a video! (I'm shocked too)... Thanks to Kate and Addy for letting me scream at them and Olishka for the voiceover of Hale.


End file.
